Nothing But Blood
by Zothar
Summary: Tryndamere's thoughts as he enters the battlefield, and his relationships off.
1. Nothing But Blood

He knows nothing but blood.

A loud gong tolls, giving the one minute warning before the battle is to begin. The arena is empty, as both teams stand within their respected barracks, waiting to be summoned to the field. Silence stretches across the great divide.

Tryndamere huffs, eyes closed, as he carries out his traditional pre-battle routine. One hundred pushups, fifety sword swings. It isn't much, but enough to stretch his muscles and warm them for the challenge ahead. It also makes it easier for him to ignore anyone who might want to talk to him.

As he finishes his excersises, Tryndamere kneels, eyes closed as he breathes deeply. The sounds of the other champions, the spectators, and the announcers all fade, until he is alone. Silence fills the air as he watches the memory replay in his head once again...

His parents, walking along the snow-covered road...

The entire tribe laughing and joking, peacefully moving about in the barren wasteland...

The assassin's cry as they jumped from their hiding places...

His parent's dead bodies, covering him, hiding him, saving him.

He has not smiled, nor has he cried, since that day. While some champions may celebrate when they defeat an honerable opponent, Tryndamere simply walks from the corpse without a word. It means nothing to him, to defeat such an enemy. He defeats countless enemies, and has been defeated by countless more. The statistics do not interest him. All he wants is a home for his people, officially.

In reality, he wants to break the kneck of everyone living in Noxus.

Tryndemere looks around, studying his allies. None of them are as simple as they may seem, and none have had an easy life.

Amumu, the alive, yet not alive, mummified warrior, is forever sad, having no memory of his past, or who his parents even were. He often cries for his lost lineage, without knowing where the tears come from.

Fizz, the joking prankster, is the last known survivor of his entire race, and is continually searching for clues of their whereabouts. He smiles and jokes at everyone, but Tryndamere knows it is a mask to hide pain and guilt, as he blames himself for abandoning his family.

Veigar, the small Yordle who has gone mad. Solitary confinement is a dangerous thing for his race, and it turned him into a twisted, evil monster who has learned the black arts.

Kayle, the savior for her people. She has bought so hard into her ideals that her sanity is compromised, convinced that she is now to play God on whoever she sees fit to live in the name of justice.

Tryndamere closes his eyes once more, allowing the ancient vision to come to him once again, the rage to flow through him one more time. Outside of the arena, he is King Tryndamere, married to the beautiful Queen Ashe, brave leader of his people. It is all for show, he knows. The marriage to Ashe is political; linking the King of the Barbarians to the Queen of Freljord. If it doesn't deal in business, they do not speak to one another. Outside, he is a noble king.

In the battlegrounds, he is simply a barbarian, a warrior, fighting to stay alive. Politics and the like mean nothing in here. It is pure aggression, unadulterated fury on his part, to bring his enemies to his knees.

The bell tolls, and he feels himself summoned into the arena. Standing, he runs to his position. Another battle, another game, another kill. When it is over, he'll go back to his home, go to his room, and sleep on the opposite side of the bed as his wife. The next day, he will do the same thing again.

None of it will bring his parents back. But by now, he knows nothing else. Nothing but blood.


	2. A Young Friend

Tryndamere trudged back toward his house, bones aching from the days battles. New champions were entering the league regularly, and it was difficult to keep up with all of them skillwise. There were still several champions who seemed to annoy him to no end, the largest and, ironically, smallest of them being Teemo.

He walked on, dragging his huge sword behind him as he went. His reception in his kindom was widely varied. When the barbarians saw him, they immediately stopped and bowed to him, some getting on one knee. They would follow their leader to the death, and although Queen Ashe was more powerful politically, they would refuse to take orders from any but Tryndamere.

Ashe's people, on the other hand, looked upon him with distain when he passed. Not that he could blame them, really. Mixing cultures of hardened, barbaric nomads and civilized, propper artisans and nobles had created quite the stir among both groups. Ashe's people would cry indecency in outrage, while the barbarians would shout back, tempers flared and faces rudy, unable to understand why a public fountain cannot be used as a communal bath.

Most of the antics merely brought a smirk to Tryndamere's face. He had adapted better than most to the new customs of the land they were living in, but even then he found the majority to be useless and restricting. It had done nothing to ease the rift between him and his queen, though he had decided long ago to give up on that account. In his heart was no malice for Ashe; rather, he was loyal to the one who had given his people a home, regardless of the reasons. So be it if he could never marry someone he truly loved. If it meant a home to those who had faithfully stood by him, by the sword of Garen, he would do it.

"Can't say I've ever been to your place before," a young voice prodded Tryndamere, startling him. Upon his shoulder rested Fizz, leaning against one of the horns on his helmit and absently balancing his trident on his hand.

"Get off," growled the barbarian king, sweeping his free hand across his shoulder. Fizz lazily dodged it, flipping onto his trident and landing on the ground gracefully. He smiled up at the large man, who had stopped to look at him.

"What do you want?" Tryndamere grunted, crossing his arms. Fizz spun his trident around his palm easily, a playful look set on his face.

"Well, it's always fun talking to Queen Ashe. And I've never gotten to hang out with you before. Figured I'd kill two Noxians with one stone."

Tryndamere grunted, secretly enjoying the twist Fizz had put on the old addage. It was hard not to like the young fish, who had made friends from every nation. His closest allies were the Bilgewater crew, Miss Fortune and Gangplank, and he seemed to be the only one who could sit comfortably with Nautalus.

"Very well," Tryndamere consented. "Come along, Fizz. We shall speak to Queen Ashe."

Fizz nodded eagerly, flipping once more onto the man's shoulder. The walk to the castle wasn't far, and they finished the trip in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"My dear Fizz, how good it is to see you." Ashe welcomed from the open door of the castle. She smiled down as the young fish beamed up at her. She dropped to a knee as Fizz bowed and kissed her hand, though it was mostly for fun. It was well known that Fizz refused to see any lord or master, and made short examples of those who tried to force their reign.<p>

"Always an honor, Queen Ashe," Fizz replied easily. He smiled at Tryndamere, subtly winking in one of his own private jokes.

"King Tryndamere, I assume today's battles were taxing?" she asked, turning towards her husband. The smile had fallen short of her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You could safely assume that, yes."

"I see. I shall prepare a meal then, as I was not summoned. Fizz, would you be so kind as to join us for a meal?"

The fish smiled. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. I told Nocturne that we could play Hide and Go Seek later this evening, and he seemed really excited. I don't think anyone has played with him before." The look of disbelief and horror on the royal couples faces cause him to grin. "I know, right? Someone shouldn't grow up without playing hide and seek."

Tryndamere was the first to recover. "Well then, Fizz, I hope you enjoy yourself, and give the shaddow strider my best."

"Yes, do indead," agreed Ashe, recovering from her shock. "Well, then, I shall go to prepare a meal."

Ashe walked inside the house, closing the door behind her as Tryndamere stood outside. He breathed deeply, willing himself to relax, and realized that Fizz still stood beside him.

"Shouldn't you be going to meet Noctune, Fizz?" he asked, slightly confused.

Fizz grinned. "I played with him yesterday, and he loved it so much he wanted to play again. But I woulldn't want to intrude on your meal."

Tryndamere huffed. "Might have improved the conversation."

"Yes, it might have," agreed Fizz, nodding slowly. "You know, you could try asking her more about herself."

"What are you talking about?" grunted Tryndamere.

"Just saying. You guys could have a really good thing going on here. Maybe you could turn it into something better."

Tryndamere grunted once more. "This marriage is completely political, Fizz. There is nothing resembling romance or relationship outside of what is necessary for our people."

"I know," said Fizz, more softly. "But nobody said that it _had_ to be like that."

Tryndamere looked at the young fish for a long time. "Why are you telling me this?"

Fizz gave him a sad smile. "Because it's a shame to waste even the most political of marriages. Even if you don't yet love her, at least someone of your race is alive to marry."

With that Fizz hopped upon his trident and flipped onto a nearby rooftop, disappearing from sight almost immediately.

Tryndamere stood for a moment, lost in thought. Then, he lifted his great sword, set his head high, and strode into his castle.


	3. Assassins

The King and Queen of Freljord sat opposite of each other, separated by the full length of the dining room table. Neither had spoken since Fizz had left, eating in peace. Tryndamere occasionally glanced at his wife, wondering what on earth he would say, if he indeed took the advice of the young fish. It was difficult; he had never been good with words, especially when speaking to someone of noble decent. _Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try…_

"How was your day, my Queen?" he asked steadily. Ashe raised her head to look at him, face caught between confusion and surprise. Tryndamere mentally cursed his decision to follow Fizz's advice, but managed to keep a straight face.

"It held nothing of importance," she answered carefully, still watching him with curious eyes. Tryndamere nodded, lowering his head once more as he continued eating quickly. _Well, it was a try anyways. Foolish fish._

"Queen Ashe," a servant spoke, bowing as he entered the room, "I regret to inform you that the mindless barbarians have created another disturbance. The third sector is nearing civil unrest between our noble people and those animals."

Ashe closed her eyes, rubbing her temples softly. "Aaron, you are skilled enough to handle this on your own. Please do not bother me with the plights of _them._"

"As you wish, my Queen," the man purred, the grin on his face a bit too sadistic for Tryndamere's liking.

"Aaron."

The servant stopped short, glancing behind him without so much as turning his body. "Yes, sir?"

Tryndamere ignored the lack of respect in the man's address. "When speaking of my people, you may refer to them as Nomads, Barbarians, or Wanderers. Mindless, putrid, animalistic, and any other colorful adjective I've heard you supply is not necessary and, quite frankly, impolite. I trust you will adhere to my request."

The servant's previous glee dimmed slightly, and he nodded his head. "As you wish."

"And I will be following up on your actions in the solution to the unrest in the third sector. I trust you will not abuse any power, or show any significant prejudice towards my people in the implementation of the punishment," Tryndamere added. "At least, no more prejudice than you have shown me here tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

The young man's face had lost all mirth, taut with barely concealed anger instead. "So be it."

Aaron left, and Tryndamere went back to his food. After a moment, he glanced up to find Ashe looking at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"You object to the names my people give yours?" she asked sincerely.

"Very much so. Uncultured is not synonymous with unintelligent or stupid. My people are adept to survival, and therefore are slow learners when it comes to anything not dealing with life and death. They aren't mindless." He finished, taking another bite of his dinner.

Ashe opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it once more. Her eyes lowered and danced around, as though she was unsure what to say.

"I did not realize this. I do apologize, my King, for the verbal attack on your people. I shall try to quell it as much as I can."

Tryndamere nearly choked out of surprise. He looked warily at his wife. "It is appreciated. As for the apology, it is unnecessary. I do not believe you did so with the intention of harming me." He grinned slightly. "Besides, when one is a barbarian, one grows thick skin to the insults of others. Do not let the past trouble you."

Ashe nodded. "Thank you."

The rest of the dinner was finished in peace.

* * *

><p>Another long day of fighting had come and gone. Tryndamere was having a harder and harder time holding his lane, finding that the opposing champions were somehow becoming better suited in beating him early on. Especially that blasted Teemo.<p>

He walked the streets slowly, too weary to even try to make conversation. Screams in the distance changed his pace, however, and he ran towards the origin.

Tryndamere stopped at what he saw. People were running in all directions, away from a single woman near the center of the crowd. Her red hair flowed down past her shoulders, contrasting the black leather suit she wore. Knives jutted out of every possible space, and with her twin swords she decapitated another one of Ashe's bodyguard.

"Not very much fun," she mumbled, kicking the severed head. "Where's the real challenge?"

The woman made her way towards a group of nobles, huddling together in a corner. "Well, why don't we see how many knives it takes to kill all of you? I'm sure that will warrant a response from your royal family," she said, a sadistic grin appearing on her scarred face.

The nobles shrank back further, unable to fathom an escape. A few barbarians, usually shunned from the high-class area, ran towards the assassin with weapons raised. A few well-timed knife throws stopped a few, and killed the rest.

Tryndamere growled, blood boiling. "Katarina."

The woman turned, smile broadening when she saw the King and Queen standing before her. "Now there's a challenge. At least, a small one. It took you long enough to get here; I thought I would have to murder the entire village." She paused and glanced around. "I only made it to about half."

"Why have you come to our home with violence, Katarina?" he asked. "The League forbids fighting outside of its walls."

"I got bored with the League," Katarina breathed. "I wanted a real challenge for a change."

"So you attacked helpless citizens? Quite a feat for a Noxian bitch," growled Tryndamere. He knew that, in his present condition, he was no match for the powerful assassin. But he swore he would never again show fear, especially to a Noxian.

Katarina's eyes narrowed at the comment. "If you have a problem with it, _barbarian_, go ahead and try to stop me."

Raising his huge sword, Tryndamere faced off against the assassin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aaron peeking around the corner. _Good. If he can get a warning off to Ashe, I may have a chance in this fight after all._

She lunged forward, flinging a knife as she did so. Tryndamere felt the blade pierce his shoulder, ignoring the pain that followed. He swung his mighty sword at the woman, who ducked easily and then blocked his next blow with her dual weapons. Another few blows and she had flung a second knife, piercing Tryndamere's leg. The barbarian King shrugged off the injury and continued to attack, but he could tell he was slowing down.

By the look in Katarina's eye, she had noticed as well. She stepped up her attacks, throwing blow after blow as Tryndamere tried his hardest not to fall. The knives in his body were beginning to take their toll; it only added to his previous exhaustion. The sword felt heavy in his hands as he tried to maneuver around the square, blocking what attacks he could and pushing through the rest.

Finally, Katarina landing a staggering blow to Tryndamere's helmet. The man stumbled backwards, stabbing his sword into the ground and dropping onto one knee for support. His entire body ached, and he was covered with gashes and wounds. The blood loss was beginning to make him light-headed as the image of Katarina waved and danced in front of him. She walked over, kneeling down to look Tryndamere in the eye.

"Silly man," she said softly, cupping his face in her hand, "you actually thought you had a chance. I suppose the least I can do is give you a quick death."

She stood, raising her blade high above her head. Tryndamere watched, unable to gather the strength to move or defend himself.

The ground around Katarina began to shake, and the assassin stopped. Panic flashed across her face, and she jumped away. Immediately after she moved, an enormous shark-like creature erupted from the ground, snapping at the air. As quickly as it had appeared, the creature sank beneath the soil once more, leaving almost no clue of its presence.

Tryndamere only smiled; there was only one champion who could summon a beast such as that one. Looking up, he saw Fizz flip lightly onto the ground before him, positioning himself between the female assassin and the barbarian.

Katarina stood, spinning her blades in her hands. "Fizz, my dear friend, why are you stopping me from a kill? A fellow assassin should know better than to get between me and my target." She looked at him with the same seductive smile, tilting her head slightly.

Fizz only grinned. "You should know better than to fight outside of the League. As for your victim, he is a friend of mine. I'd hate for any of my friends to get hurt. Wouldn't you?"

The subtle threat drew some of the ease from Katarina's stance, and she glared at the fish. "I like you, Fizz. That's the only reason you're not dead yet. But if you continue to talk to me like this, make no mistake. I will kill you."

Fizz flipped on his trident, landing on top of the weapon one foot from Katarina's face. He locked eyes with her, smile ever present. "I would love to see you try."

A handful of blades separated the two assassins before they could fight. Talon emerged from the shadows, his traditional cloak and hood obscuring his features.

"Don't get cocky, Fizz. Take your wounded and go," he said, voice low and void of emotion. He turned his attention to Katarina. "There is urgent business in Noxus. Swain is trying to gain more political power. You are needed at once."

Katarina glared at him, but turned and brushed past him anyway. Talon looked once more at Fizz and Tryndamere. With a nod, he turned and followed Katarina down the street.

With that, Tryndamere lost consciousness.


	4. Friendly Nightmare

Tryndamere awoke slowly, gritting his teeth against a pounding headache. He didn't open his eyes, preferring to try and determine if there was danger before announcing his awakening. Nothing in the room screamed danger to his senses, and yet something was off. A small, delicate hand rested on his forearm, thumb gently stroking the skin.

_Mother…_

Tryndamere banished the thought as soon as it appeared, followed by a growl. The hand retracted quickly, and he heard several people in the room start to move.

_How did I not notice their presence?_ His headache must have been worse than he though. Slowly, he opened his eyes glancing about him. Nocturne stood, or rather floated, at the end of his bed, staring down at him with his permanent, eerie smile. Tryndamere jumped, or rather flailed, and started to grasp for his sword. His hands clutched empty air, and he cursed; he never slept without his sword by his side. Still glaring wide-eyed at the living nightmare, he balled his hands into fists, preparing to lunge at the beast.

"Tryndamere!"

The name battled through the fog of his exhausted mind, and he paused. Did this beast now have the ability to mimic voices? Was he to be haunted now by calls from his estranged wife?

The small hand rested on his forearm once again, this time a bit more firm. Turning, he saw Ashe's face, still stoic, while her eyes searched his for recognition. Carefully, he lifted his hand and reached towards her, running rough fingers across her cheek. "Apparition?"

"No, my king," she replied calmly, allowing his touch to determine reality.

Tryndamere let out a deep breath, and fell back onto his bed again. He still looked warily at Nocturne, who had busied himself with admiring the king's old war trophies. "I see we have made a new, uh, friend?"

"Yup." Fizz's voice called from across the room, where the small fish was balancing on his trident. He flipped over to where the barbarian king lay, resting at the foot of the bed. "I asked him to help us keep an eye on you. He really likes your trophies," he added, smiling for a moment before it dropped. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Tryndamere had never seen the fish drop his smile, and the sight was a bit unnerving. "Of course I'm alright, Fizz. I've received an unpleasant headache, though I'm not sure why." He paused for a moment as his young companion's words sank in. "Why would you need to keep an eye on me?"

Ashe tilted her head, brow furrowed. "You do not remember the events of yesterday?"

The king frowned in thought, reviewing his memory. He had gone to the league, was walking home…

Images of Katarina murdering his people flashed before his eyes. His challenge, the fight, and finally, her blade raised above his head. Tryndamere lurched forward, a strangled roar in his throat. Fizz jumped back out of range, watching with curious eyes. Nocturne moved forward, then sunk back again, knowing his presence would likely do nothing to ease the man's discomfort. Ashe placed her hand on his chest, and the other around his shoulders to stabilize him. Then she turned his head toward hers.

"So you do remember?"

Tryndamere nodded, breathing heavily, as he lay back once more. "How many did she kill?"

"Nearly fifty. We are still unsure as to the exact number, but it could have been worse. Far worse, if you had not been on your way to the castle." Ashe removed her hands. Though she smiled as often as her husband, he could see a small bit of relief in her eyes.

Tryndamere looked at their guests. "And you were worried that she might try again. You recruited Fizz and, Nocturne?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fizz was the one who brought you here. I had no knowledge of the fight until after. He was also the one who asked Nocturne for his help." She filled in.

Fizz smiled. "He really does like hide and go seek. I told him that we could play every day after the league."

The king nodded slowly, still trying to take everything in. "Very well," he muttered, not trusting his voice. "Thank you, Nocturne, for your willingness to help."

*_The pleasure is mine. I'm sorry for startling you when you awoke, it was unintentional. And the fish is correct, I do admire these trophies*_ The nightmare's words echoed through Tryndamere's mind, and he suppressed a shudder. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Actually, I was able to get a few volunteers to help." Fizz proclaimed, smiling.

Tryndamere looked towards the door, and then felt his mouth drop open. "Teemo?"

The little yordle smiled at him, eyes ever closed, and saluted with his blowgun. "At your service, King Tryndamere," he answered smartly.

"Nautilus is by the door, guarding it. He wanted to come in, but it would probably have been a bit hard." Fizz finished, looking quite pleased with himself.

The group was interrupted by Aaron walking through the door, nearly tripping over Teemo. The small yordle moved quickly out of the way, giving what looked like it could be a glare to the servant.

"My queen, we have the numbers. Thirty-six of our people were slain by the Noxian, and some barbarians as well." He swallowed, glancing around the room of champions, especially Nocturne.

Ashe stared at the man, unreadable. "I told you to come to me when you had exact numbers. What was to total loss?"

Aaron looked confused. "I just told you, my queen, thirty-six."

"Aaron, how many of the barbarians were slain?"

Aaron shifted his weight. "We didn't exactly count them, my queen. We wanted their bodies off the streets so we could continue with the funeral processions."

Tryndamere felt the anger rise inside of him, but Ashe continued to speak before he could reply.

"Aaron, are you telling me that while our dead are given proper burials, the barbarians are rotting in the gutters?"

The servant didn't answer, nor did he need to. Ashe's face grew hard, and she stood.

"Listen to me, and listen closely. Many of the elders made it to safety because those very barbarians gave their lives up. The entire village would be desolate if my husband, a barbarian, hadn't engaged and nearly gotten himself killed. Now, you are going to find all the bodies that you dumped, and you are going to bury them alongside our people. How many are in the hospital?"

*_None. They were refused admittance to any hospital in the upper-class area. Those with wounds grievous enough died, the rest returned to their homes*_ Nocturne's voice echoed through everyone's head.

Tryndamere closed his eyes, sadness battling rage as he thought of his people. He most likely knew all of their names.

Ashe glanced at her husband, and then turned back to Aaron. "Go, do as I said. I do not want to see your face until everything has been carried out to the letter."

The servant nodded and bowed, still shaking, as he fled the room. Everyone went back to what they were doing, as Nocturne approached Ashe.

*_I do not trust him. He has the aura of one who is a liar, and a turncoat. I would like to follow*_

Ashe thought for a moment, and then nodded. She looked Nocturne in the eye. "If he does anything outside of what I have asked, you have my permission to kill him. Slowly."

The nightmare's smile seemed to grow. *_Gladly*_


	5. Nightmare Unleashed

Aaron walked quickly down the darkened streets of Freljord, nervously checking over his shoulder every few steps. The funeral grounds had been completely ignored in his haste towards the edge of the city. Every turn caused small panic, as he swore he had seen a shadow behind him. But no matter how quickly he turned, he saw nothing.

"Queen Ashe would never betray you," he mumbles to himself. "You are her favorite servant. You can get away still." He ducks down two more alleyways, coming upon a door partially hidden in the back of one of the taverns owned by Gragas. Two sharp knocks, pause, two more, then wait for the answering three. He felt a great sense of calm come over him as the door opened, breathing out deeply.

"What do you want?" Talon's voice cut into Aaron's newfound relief, and he stood straight once more.

"I come bringing additional news to Mistress Katarina, and for my safe passage into the walls of Noxus." He said softly.

"Any information can be given to me. As for your passage, it has been re-evaluated and denied. Go back to your castle." Talon said evenly, never breaking eye contact.

Aaron sputtered. "B-but mistress Katarina and I had a deal! I provide the information, and she would grant me citizenship into Noxus, and the safe passage there!"

Talon glared. "You will give me the information now, and be on your way; or I will leave you bleeding in the street, and gather the information myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Talon?" Katarina called softly from inside the building. "What's going on? I had to make an excuse just to get Garen to let me out the… Oh, it's you." She ended with a roll of her eyes. Nothing clothed her body aside from her hands held strategically placed over her groin, and Aaron sucked in an audible breath.

"M-mistress Katarina, I have information for you in exchange for my safe passage," Aaron stammered, unable to lift his gaze to the assassin's eyes. Then realization crossed his face, and he glanced up. "Garen? B-but mistress, I thought… well, I had hoped…"

"What, that you were the only man who's seen my assets?" She replied, her voice bored. "Please. Most of the diplomats in Noxus have had more action than you, and that's just when we need their vote. And Talon gets to watch," she added, winking at the other assassin. Talon's stony expression never changed, glancing from Aaron to Katarina and back, and he let out a non-committal grunt.

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but between the shock of Katarina's revelation, and the continued exposure of her chest to his eyes, he was robbed of speech.

"Now, Aaron, if you be a good servant, and give us this information, I will convince Talon not to kill you when you have finished. Okay?" she asked, removing the protective barrier of her hands and leaning against the door frame.

Aaron's head, of course, instantly dropped to her waist level, and it took him a moment to make any kind of sense of her words. "T-the royal couple has several champions guarding the healing king, including Teemo, Nautilus, Fizz, and Nocturne." He said lightly.

"Good," purred Katarina, smirking. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Turning, she looked at Talon with a sweet smile. "Kill him. And don't make too much noise; Garen might be deaf in the act, but his screams might interrupt my concentration. If I'm going to get my pay for this hit, I want to enjoy every minute of it." Without another word, she walked back into the building. Talon turned towards Aaron, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Aaron stumbled backward. "N-now just a moment, T-talon, can we talk about this….?"

"No," the man said simply, raising his bladed arm above the cowering servant. A dark presence paused his attack, and he crouched into a defensive stance. Nocturne seemed to appear just above Aaron, smiling his eerie smile at the assassin as he held the man in place.

*_You cannot kill this man, Talon*_ the nightmare spoke into his mind.

"Are you protecting him?" Talon asked, straightening slightly when he felt the threat decrease.

*_Hardly. I have my own plans for him. And I can guarantee, assassin, they exceed yours*_

Talon looked down at the man, and for the first time, a small smirk broke the stoic mask. "Very well." Turning, he heard Aaron start to object, then scream as the nightmare carried him above the rooftops. The screaming continued, growing louder and more agonized, until Katarina and Garen both burst from their room, partially clothed, weapons drawn.

"Talon!" she hissed, glaring at the man relaxing in a chair by the door. "I thought I told you to keep it quiet! What the hell did you do to that man?"

"Nothing," replied Talon coolly. "Do you know of any other champion who can make a man scream such as this?"

Confusion drifted across the lover's faces for a moment, until Talon's words hit home. Garen turned pale, clutching his sword tightly, as Katarina moved slightly closer to the man. The screaming continued for several more moments, and then suddenly choked out, an eerie silence filling the air.

Talon smirked once more. "They won't find a body," he commented dryly, standing. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

><p>The screams had woken everyone in the castle, and put the champions on alert. Tryndamere gripped his newly returned sword, eyes widened at the sound. He noticed Ashe completely unbothered by the sound, sitting peacefully in the chair by his bed. When he asked her about it, she mere shook her head, and indicated, with a nod of her head, the spot were Nocturne had been staying. Tryndamere slowly nodded, settling back into his bed again. He almost felt sorry for Aaron.<p>

Almost.


	6. Midnight Visitor

Tryndamere woke slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the moonlight shining in his room. For a moment he paused, unsure whether or not an entire day had yet passed. By the positions of his allies and wife, all asleep, he realized it hadn't.

_Is a decent night of sleep too much to ask?_ He thought bitterly, turning his body and resting again on the soft pillows.

Pillows? His bed never had any pillows on it; at least, not his side of the bed. Turning, he realized that they were indeed belonging to his wife.

_Well, great. Now she thinks I'm stealing her pillows. _He lifted his head, grimacing slightly. There was still a little bit of pain, but already his body was healing itself quickly. By morning, he would be fine. Tired as hell, but fine.

He glanced over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of his sleeping wife. The bed was rather large, so it shouldn't be too hard to trick her into believing that she had simply pushed them away herself.

"Don't even think about it," Ashe's soft voice cautioned him as her hand was placed on his back. She was a lot closer than he had suspected, extremely close actually. Tryndamere felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable, and he tensed slightly. The hand was quickly removed, and he heard a muffled "Sorry" from his wife.

"Do not apologize," grunted Tryndamere. "You merely startled me, that is all. I apologize for taking these. I'm not sure how it happened…" he started, flushed, until the hand pressed against his back again.

"I gave them to you," Ashe said simply. "You need them more than I do tonight." Her voice was weary, and Tryndamere felt a sense of guilt for causing it. He tried once more to offer the pillows.

"My queen, I will be fine. You should not…"

Ashe tapped the point of an arrow against his kidney with her other hand.

"I am tired, my dear," she said, a slight irritation to her voice. "Please do not bother me again tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Tryndamere said quickly, laying his head down once more. He let out a breath when the arrow was removed, only to catch it again when he felt Ashe's back pressed against his.

_What in the name of Valoran is going on? If this is a dream, I am entirely unsure what it should mean. Perhaps I have been talking to the fish too often…_

The sound brought him once more to full attention. Footsteps, extremely soft, were making their way towards the house. On his back, he felt his wife's muscles tighten as she heard them as well.

The entire room began to move, silently, as Fizz and Teemo took up positions by the entrance and window. Nocturne hovered over Tryndamere's head, glancing between them with anticipation.

"You will not pass."

Nautilus's deep voice echoed outside, followed by the sound of an anchor hitting the ground. A short scuffle was heard, and then silence.

Teemo had since become invisible, blending in perfectly with his surroundings. Fizz waited for a moment, then slowly took several steps towards the middle of the room. A smile spread across his face. "It's okay; he's not gonna hurt anybody."

"You are correct, Fizz." Talon said, leaning against the bookshelf. In an instant, Teemo and Nocturne moved between him and the barbarian king, blocking any path. Talon merely raised his hands, showing an unusual lack of weaponry. "I'm not stupid enough to attack five champions at once," he stated. "I only came to warn you."

_*He is speaking the truth, I believe*_ Nocturne's voice echoed in Tryndamere's mind. Slowly, the king nodded, relaxing the grip on his sword.

"Why have you come here?" Ashe questioned, lowering her bow.

Talon faced Tryndamere. "Katarina's actions the other day were not without cause. She has been hired to kill you, and killed your people in order to catch you tied and weak returning from the Rift."

"Cowardly," spat Tryndamere, glaring at the assassin.

"I do not disagree. However, I have no control over her actions. I merely keep her safe. The man who wants you dead is Garen of Demacia."

Tryndamere and Ashe shared an equally shocked look. "Garen? Are you sure of what you say?" asked Ashe, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Attacking a League champion has grave consequences, in addition to being dangerous. How much has this man offered her?"

"Katarina has an insatiable lust for the champion," spoke Talon. "In addition to a large sum of money, they share a room as we speak. I left only to warn you. Garen plans on asking Ashe's hand in marriage once her mourning is through, permanently joining Freljord and Demacia together. The combined might would prove a significant threat to Noxus."

Tryndamere leaned forward, studying Talon. "You don't believe his plan would work," he mused. "You know Ashe would never join forces with Demacia, not after the work she has put into this nation. If I am correct, then Katarina realizes this as well, which explains her willingness to go along with a potential plan to defeat Noxus."

"You are observant," said Talon, unmoving. "She cares not what happens after you are dead. Her lust for Garen and for battle is enough to take that risk, small as it may be."

"But why have you come? If you realize there is no threat, why warn us?" asked Teemo for the first time, his blowgun still pointed at Talon.

"The consequences for killing a champion outside of the League are grave. My only loyalty is to the Du Couteau family, and keeping Katarina safe. Besides," he said, looking at Fizz, "You would have killed her yesterday had I not intervened."

He turned towards the window. "I must return. I have left her alone for far too long; no telling what she has done. Do not lose composure, Tryndamere," he added. "Noxus feeds off of the grief and anger it causes. If you are to defeat them, do so with your emotions intact."

Tryndamere gave Talon a questioning look, and the assassin's face softened slightly. "You are not the only one who has lost his family to the hand of Noxus," he said quietly.

Then he was gone.


	7. Decisions and Surprises

Katarina lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been over an hour since Garen had left, and yet sleep evaded her. It happened occasionally, and annoying as it might be, there was nothing to be done about it.

"Do you disagree with my actions, Talon?" she asked. A shadow by the wall moved, and her hooded bodyguard came into view.

"Which ones? Your cowardly attack on civilians, your foolish challenge of Fizz, or the way you handled Aaron? I actually liked the last one," he offered, sitting in the chair facing her.

Katarina grinned; the man was so close to a machine, he could be in her rather naked presence without so much as a glance or blush; and yet he was the only one unafraid to mouth off if he disagreed with her. "Yes, his face when I told him that I slept with nobles was priceless. I can't believe he actually bought it; foolish man."

Talon nodded in agreement, features softened now that he was in a private place. "Yes, and your comment about me watching nearly brought me to laughter. Then I would have insisted on killing him. No," he added, growing more serious, "I do not agree with your attack on Tryndamere or the villagers."

Katarina sighed and nodded. "I thought it would be like another assassination, you know? Killing someone I didn't know for a purpose. I hadn't expected them to be so…" she paused, fishing for the right words.

"Weak?" supplied Talon, and Katarina nodded. "Because they are, Kat. They are not trained warriors, and this is not Noxus. People are not born fighting, trying to prove their worth. They are raised sheltered, given education and shown kindness."

"It felt as if I were murdering children," she agreed. "Many didn't even try to fight. They simply begged for mercy. The barbarians were the only ones who attempted to defend the others; even if they weren't great fighters, they did try. For them I have more respect."

"Your respect was not shared," Talon answered quietly. "I saw the funeral arrangements and processions. The villagers, even the peasants, were all treated to a decent burial. The barbarians were dragged to rot in the gutters."

Katarina shook her head. "Their ways make no sense to me. However, I'm sure Noxus would be hell for them; to each their own, right?" she asked, a smirk coming to her face once again. "I would certainly hate to be a barbarian in this country. In Noxus, many of those warriors could get pretty high in the military. I remember some of Tryndamere's raids against us before he allied with Ashe. Out of all our enemies, our troops hated fighting his barbarians the most. They zeal they fight with, as well as their loyalty to their leader, made them strong."

"And now they are below the peasants," answered Talon, shaking his head. "Shame, really. I'm assuming that there was a point to this entire conversation, aside from the fact that your guilt will not let you sleep."

"It is not guilt," snapped the female assassin, turning her head defiantly. "I just don't like killing weaklings, that's all."

"Of course," deadpanned Talon. "Either way, the question is the same. You want to know if this whole scheme of Garens is something you shouldn't have gotten into."

There was a pause. "Yes."

Talon nodded. "Then I will give you a straight answer. No, you shouldn't have gotten involved. While we both know that this plan will fail, and proves no threat to Noxus, killing a champion outside of the League is strictly forbidden. Already, you will face grave consequences for murdering the villagers. As it stands, Tryndamere and Ashe have due right to ask for your death."

"I know," answered Katarina, face dropping a bit. "But what can I do now?"

Talon stayed silent for a long time. "There is one option," he said slowly, "that comes to mind. However, your life would depend on the mercy of Tryndamere. And that is not something I would be willing to risk it on."

Katarina shrugged. "Talon, if I must do it, we have no choice. Noxus will receive the blame for my actions; nobody would believe us if we said that Garen planned it. Our nation would be split up and destroyed. I cannot let that happen."

"I pledge loyalty to your father and you, Katarina. Not Noxus. I am not willing to lose another of your house, even if it means losing Noxus."

"Talon, if Noxus falls, Cassiopeia and I will die. There will be no prisoners of war; we will be executed. It would be better if my life was forfeit tomorrow and she survives."

The Blade's Shadow was silent a long moment once more. "I cannot condone you doing this," he said silently. "Your actions are your own; I will have no part of it."

With that, he stood and walked out, leaving Katarina alone. She bowed her head, clenching the sheets.

_I'm sorry, Talon. I know you want to protect my sister and I. But this is the only course of action I can take. I just hope that Tryndamere is in a forgiving mood…_

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly for Tryndamere. He felt the heat of the sunrays warming his face as he turned his head away from it.<p>

_Perhaps I should consider getting some pillows for myself. If nothing else, they provide excellent protection against an assault from the sun._

The mental image of him wielding a pillow against Leona popped in to his head and nearly made him choke with laughter. _This is how I know I am too tired…_

"I assume that you are feeling better, then?"

Tryndamere glanced up to see his wife sitting on the bed beside him, a small smirk on her face. In her hands she carried a tray filled with food and drink, which she set on the night stand beside the bed.

"Much better than yesterday, that is without doubt," he agreed. "Thank you for the food. I wish you hadn't gone to the trouble of bringing it to me; I'm sure I can make it to the dining table."

"Nonsense, you are still injured, my king. And it was no bother, I can assure you," replied Ashe, before removing a plate and drink for herself and settling back beside her husband.

Tryndamere grabbed his food and began to eat, carefully ignoring the morning's strange start. He had no idea what Ashe was doing, but if it involved breakfast in bed, there was no reason to complain. "Thank you," he said quietly, before digging in.

They ate in their usual silence, though it was much more comfortable now than times previous. The rest of the champions had left, most likely to fight in the Fields of Justice, Tryndamere assumed. Now that daylight was upon them, the threat of an assassination dropped significantly.

"I… was wondering if… you would be so kind as to join me in a walk around our estate." Ashe spoke quickly, taking another bite of her food and staring straight ahead as her face grew red. Tryndamere glanced over, trying to hide his own shock at her offer.

"Of course, my queen. Is there something of interest you require me to see or know about?"

"No, my king, there is no trouble. If you do not wish to join, I understand completely," she added hurriedly, still not looking at him.

Tryndamere's mouth quirked a bit, and he chuckled softly; it was obvious how uncomfortable Ashe was, which was a rare occurrence in itself. As much as he was tempted to drag it out, he nodded. "Of course. I would be grateful to move about after lying in bed for so long."

Ashe visibly relaxed as she turned toward her husband. "Good," she breathed, taking his now empty dishes. "We can leave as soon as I return from the kitchen."

Tryndamere watched her go, still completely surprised by what had just happened.

_I swear, if this gets any stranger, I'm going to have to talk to Gragas about what he puts in my drinks…_


	8. Someone's Been Talking To The Fish

It had been too long, decided Tryndamere, since he had simply walked around his estate. The beauty of it still astounded him at times. The yellow and orange leaves of Fall danced around his feet as he walked beside his wife along the old trails. Occasionally, mountain deer would poke their heads out from around the rough bark of the trees. The soft white fur around their ears gave them away as they silently vanished from sight again. _I didn't realize we had so much living at our doorstep. It would be wise not to mention such game to Rengar; after a month, we might have nothing left, _he mused absently.

He stole a glance at his wife when she wasn't watching. He knew she was beautiful; it was obvious to anybody with eyes, though he was sure even Lee Sin would agree. White hair accented her face, and her blue eyes matched the royal dress she wore. He glanced back down at the path, not wanting to stare for long. Ashe was a just ruler, a fearless and genius commander, and a kind monarch. Though he still knew precious little about her personality away from the thrown, he could always admire her fortitude and strength. After all, she had been the deciding factor in giving his people a home. He would be forever grateful.

"What is your favorite color?"

Tryndamere nearly tripped at the question, stabbing his sword into the ground to catch his fall. He glanced over to where Ashe had stopped walking and was giving him a confused look.

"Must have… been a root I didn't see," he muttered, shrugging. Ashe looked at his feet, then at the trees to the side of the path, a good ten feet away. She attempted to hide her smile.

"Maokai must have talked it into tricking you," she replied wryly. Tryndamere couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, yes, very well. I was surprised by your question; that is all."

Ashe glanced away, becoming unsure once again. "My king… Tryndamere, political necessity and mutual need for our people was the basis for our marriage. There was never anything romantic involved in the process."

Tryndamere nodded, ignoring the slightest twinge of hurt at her honest words.

"Leading my people has been the most important thing in my life. I've given everything for them, to help them and make them strong. Our marriage was another part of the puzzle. However," she continued slowly, "Just because it started in such a manner does not mean that it must remain as such."

Tryndamere blinked, taken by surprise at his wife's words. He opened his mouth to respond, only to find that it had gone dry. He truly hated talking and avoided it when possible, and discussing things so close to what could be feelings was completely foreign to him.

"So, to remedy this, you want to know my favorite color?" he asked, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Ashe allowed a small smile, folding her hands behind her back and dipping her head.

"Yes, I suppose that was a bit silly of a question to start with. I… simply wanted to try to learn more about you. After all, you are my husband, and nobody ever dictated that our marriage was to be confined to the political world."

Tryndamere grinned for the first time in his adult life. "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who's been talking to the fish," he prodded, causing Ashe to blush and grin once more. "And for the record, I do not believe it was a silly question to start with. My favorite color is Ice Blue."

The Ice Queen raised an eyebrow. "Convenient," she teased, earning a deep chuckle from her husband.

"Very," he admitted. "And what is your favorite color, my queen… Ashe?"

Ashe glanced into the sky, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hmm… that would be difficult for me to say. Perhaps green. It is such a lovely color when the leaves and grass are alive during the Summer months."

"Green is fair as well," nodded Tryndamere as he walked forward. He held out his elbow, feeling slightly warm when Ashe linked her arm in his. They smiled at one another for a moment before continuing their walk.

"My turn. Who is the best looking champion fighting in the League?"

"The one who will receive an arrow below his belt if, when asked the same question, he answers with 'Ahri'".

"… Your turn."

* * *

><p>Katarina took a moment to breathe before entering the city limits of Ashe and Tryndamere's castle. The funerals of the people she killed had all but ended, and people were going about their business as usual, though much more somber. Again, the sharp pain of unhappiness for killing the weak (not guilt; of course it wasn't guilt) hit her gut, but she shoved it aside. It was pointless now anyways.<p>

Talon, true to his word, had not shown up again since his exit the night before. She knew he meant well, and she knew how hard of a task this was for him to accept. Still, she felt a bit hurt and betrayed in his absence. She hated to do this alone.

The Noxian assassin strode through the gates, hearing the cries of fear and anger as many of the villagers recognized her. No doubt word would reach Tryndamere and Ashe quickly enough. Many of the people ran inside building and locked the doors in a futile gesture. She almost winced. Almost.

"So, somebody's come back for round two, huh?"

Katarina turned towards Fizz, resting easily on a rooftop and a smile still on his face. He flipped his trident end over and with his foot and palm, giving her a sideways glance.

"I thought you had fights today, Fizz," she answered with confidence and boredom she only wished she had. While the fish was small and friendly, he had more than earned his title as an assassin in the Fields of Justice. Talon was right; challenging him was a foolish decision indeed.

"Oh, I skipped. They won't miss me anyways; Ahri and Ziggs had wanted to get in more battles to train, so I let them take my spot on the teams. Nami wasn't too happy, 'cause I'd told her we could play by Baron Nasher's hole in the river, but I'll make it up to her later." He rolled off the roof, landing gracefully on his trident in front of Katarina.

"As interesting a story as that was, kid, I'm in a hurry. See you around," she purred, starting to walk around him. Fizz flipped again, landing on his feet beside her as they walked.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Tryndamere and Ashe. And before you ask why, it's to apologize, alright? Now get outa' here," she quipped, glaring at the small companion. She really didn't blame him for being curious. Plus, while she did have something of a reputation to keep up, she wanted to make it to Tryndamere alive; best tell the truth while her safety was in question.

"Apologize, huh? Guess that's acceptable. But," he added, flipping directly in front of her and looking her in the face, "If this is some sort of trap, make no mistake. League or no League, I will kill you."

The fact that he never lost his smile was probably the most frightening thing about his threat. Still, Katarina kept a straight face as she stared back.

"I do not doubt it, Fizz," she answered softly.

Fizz stayed for a moment longer, and then flipped himself to a nearby rooftop. "Good. Then I'll see you at the castle," he replied cheerfully before disappearing from sight.

Katarina let out a shudder as soon as she was alone again, quickening her pace.

_Talon, I could really have used your support on this one. I hope you can forgive me._


	9. Katarina's Judgement

The royal couple had nearly completed the walk around their estate, and the sun was high over their heads as they came back around towards the front once again.

"Very well, my turn. Have you ever tried any different styles of fighting?"

Tryndamere chuckled. "Yes, actually. Just recently I attempted being a mage." At his wife's incredulous look, he shrugged. "Apparently many in the Counsel of Summoners wanted me to pursue that strategy."

Ashe smirked. "And how well did that work out for you?"

"Well, it confused a lot of people. Most didn't know what to do with me," he admitted. "But overall, it was a waste of time. And I really hated wearing that wizard's hat; it was uncomfortable and embarrassing," he added, smiling as Ashe laughed softly.

The conversation died at the commotion up ahead. The king and queen quickened their pace as a large and hostile crowd began to gather. They started pushing their way through the outer guards and citizens, but the mob was beginning to turn into an all-out shoving match between everyone.

Tryndamere nodded a warning at Ashe, who promptly covered her ears. Then he took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. The crowd instantly quieted, murmuring among themselves as they parted for their monarchs. When the last of the people moved aside, Tryndamere froze and began to turn red with rage.

Katarina looked up from where she knelt, hands folded over her lap, as pieces of egg, flour, dirt, and anything else the braver of the villagers could find dripped down her hair and back. She smirked at the barbarian king, though her eyes did not hold their usual confidence; rather, she looked akin to defeated.

"You really never go anywhere without that sword, do you?" she asked. Her voice was subdued, and it caused Tryndamere to blink.

_Why is she acting this way? What is the purpose? A trap, to keep me off guard, most likely. I will not be fooled so easily. _His thoughts caused him to growl lowly, and he took a step towards her.

Ashe's hand on his arm stopped his advance as his wife spoke. "Katarina, showing yourself in this area so soon was both confident and foolish. While I doubt you will get the chance to learn from your mistake, I would like to hear what brings you to our home again." Her icy words caused even Katarina to shift slightly. The assassin bowed her head once more.

"My attack on yourself and your people was unforgiveable. I cannot replace what I have taken in human life; however, I am willing to offer my life as sacrifice, to keep the peace between our countries. My actions were mine alone, and were not known by any other in Noxus. If you feel inclined, you may take my life as punishment for my actions."

"What is this, some kind of trick?" spat Tryndamere.

"Nope," a friendly voice called out. The three champions looked up as Fizz flipped into view, landing on the other side of Katarina. "It's not a trap, because if she tries anything, successful or not, I'll kill her," he continued, the usual smile covering his face.

Katarina turned back to face Tryndamere before bowing her head again. "It is as he says. Do what you feel you must."

Tryndamere gripped his sword tightly, trying to steady himself as his body shook with fury. He looked to Ashe, but she shook her head. "I will support any decision you make, my king. But the decision is yours," she said softly.

It didn't take much thought. Without hesitation, the great barbarian strode forward, lifting his sword high above his head. The faces of his men flashed before his eyes, followed by his parents and clan members. With a glare, he dispelled the vision, and swung the blade down with all his might.

The sound of clashing metal split the air as his sword was stopped. Talon stood under the blade, straining slightly under its weight and fixing Tryndamere with his emotionless stare. In an instant, Fizz had jumped forward, the tip of his trident touching Katarina's back above her heart, waiting with a smile to see the events play out.

"Talon…" Katarina breathed, almost in a daze.

"I do not blame you for your actions. Nor do I believe I would act differently," the hooded assassin said, ignoring her. "But allow Katarina to live."

Tryndamere growled, pushing down on his blade harder. "Move, Talon. The choice I have made is fair and final. She will pay for the pain she has caused."

Talon pushed back, though it was obvious his strength did not match the barbarians. Still, he stood his ground. "Yes, she deserves to pay. But if you take her life, Noxus will revolt. War will ensue, and many from both sides will die. More of your faithful followers. Do you really want that? I do not think so."

The crowd's murmuring had grown, though Talon spoke softly enough that nobody else could hear what was said. Tryndamere didn't notice, and spoke as loudly as ever. "I do not care. She will pay. You all will pay, who live in Noxus. Your assassins, your soldiers, your commanders. I will kill you all," he shouted, swinging his other arm towards the man's face.

Talon ducked, angling his blade and allowing Tryndamere's sword to slide off and impale the ground harmlessly. Standing, he looked the king in the eye.

"If you kill Katarina, Ashe will die as well."

Tryndamere stopped in the process of picking up his sword, glaring for all his worth at Talon. "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

"Stop allowing your anger to cloud your judgment, Tryndamere," he replied harshly, his voice betraying him for the first time. "I told you that Noxus feeds from your fear and anger. You will be targeted as the one who killed Katarina, and you will die. Not even Fizz can save you from the entire military might of Noxus." He paused for a moment as he regained his composure.

"Tryndamere, I know of your origin. I know what Noxus did to your family. I know the pain of growing up while fighting to survive, and of trying to become strong as a result. You used your anger to fuel your strength. It made you hot-headed and rash, but also very powerful among the barbarians. But such power will not hold against Noxus."

Talon moved a bit closer, his voice dropping low. "I want no more bloodshed on this matter. I care not for Noxus, nor am I concerned with your political status. But if you decide to kill her, I will kill Ashe in retaliation. My only allegiance is to Katarina's family; I will not lose another member when there is a chance to save her."

Tryndamere's hands clenched, wanting to strangle the man for keeping him from his revenge. But he knew that the assassin's words were true, and he knew that his threat was very real. He nodded.

"Very well, I will not kill her," he growled. Talon nodded, backing away and standing behind Katarina as she looked confusedly between the two. Closing his eyes, Tryndamere forced himself to relax; then he quickly lifted his sword, spun the blade, and swung the dull edge into Katarina's arm above her elbow.

There was a loud crack as Katarina cried out in pain, her opposite hand cradling her injury. Tryndamere knelt, grabbing the woman's throat and forcing her to look at him.

"The injury to your arm will heal. The loss you have caused your victim's families never will. Consider that," he growled. Katarina slowly nodded, meeting his eyes. Standing, the king glared at Talon. "Take her and leave. I never want to see either of you within our borders again."

"Were an eternity to pass before we returned, it would still be too soon," the assassin answered. He bowed his head before helping Katarina to her feet. Without another word, the two turned and began the trip back to Noxus.

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Tryndamere, Ashe, and Fizz standing alone in the courtyard. Tryndamere looked at his wife, who smiled and nodded her approval. Fizz grinned.

"Well done, my king," Ashe said finally. "While I do agree that she deserves death, sometimes we can only do what we can do." Then, walking forward and taking his hand, she continued. "Still, you handled that with wisdom and strength. I am glad to have picked you as my king, even if you are a barbarian," she added, smiling slightly. Tryndamere grinned at her joke, grasping her hand.

"Well, the third-wheel's gonna leave now. Have fun you two; I'm gonna play tag with Blitzcrank." Fizz said, winking.

And seeing the look on his wife's face, Tryndamere laughed, truly laughed, for the first time in his adult life.


	10. More Than Just Blood

A gong tolled across the land, once again giving the one-minute warning before the battle is to begin. Champions on either alter stir, some meditating, some practicing, all preparing themselves for another fight.

Tryndamere once again ran himself through sword-swings and push-ups, keeping his muscles warm in the cold air of the howling abyss. Finished, he sat down, laying the sword across his lap, and closed his eyes once more. Now, however, the images which ran across his mind had changed.

He saw his men, warriors and barbarians, all cheering when he returned from the League.

He saw the nobles of Freljord, looking at him with more acceptance and respect, nodding their heads as he passed.

He saw Fizz, carelessly flipping and dashing alongside of him when the fish was compelled to walk with him home, a constant grin on his face.

He saw his wife, her warm smile lighting her eyes when one or the other returned from a battle.

The rage was not gone; no, in the midst of battle, it would continue to surface. His fury still gave him strength at times when he needed it, still healed him of his wounds and honed the strikes of his blade. The rage still existed; however, it no longer controlled.

It returned, slightly, when he saw Katarina. Her absence from the league had not gone unnoticed; she had refused the healing treatments of Soraka and the other mages, as well as those from the league. Instead she had waited for the wounds to bind on their own, abstaining from anything that would dull her pain. Though she held her head high, her gaze humbled when he looked at her. It would be a long road before she was truly forgiven, but somehow he knew the journey had already begun.

Talon had only spoken to him once since their confrontation, visiting him once more in the night. He had explained Katarina's resolve, as well as her painful recovery.

"And you think that such actions simply dismiss the pain she caused?" Tryndamere had growled.

"No. And nothing she does ever will," the assassin answered, voice controlled. "I told you once before, Tryndamere. Noxus feeds on the pain and rage of its opponents. Yours gives you strength; it would be foolish of me to tell you to abandon your rage entirely. But if you continue to let it control you, you will be destroyed."

Pointing to Ashe's sleeping form, Talon continued. "Your life is no longer empty, Tryndamere. Remember that. Keep the rage for the battle, and when it is over, let it go. If you do this, not only will it become easier for you to forgive Katarina, but you will become unbreakable to Noxus as well."

The barbarian king breathed deeply, glaring at the assassin. "Why do you advise me? Why do you risk anything to speak to me, to… help me?"

Talon was silent a moment before he answered. "To help you is to help myself. Keeping Katarina safe is my first priority. To find my General is second. By allowing you to remain strong, I keep Swain distracted, and am able to continue my search for Katarina and Cassiopeia's father. Besides," he added, a hint of disgust edging into his voice, "if Noxus were to conquer all, the world would truly be a dark place, even by standards such as mine. If you continue to continue to oppose Swain, then I shall do what I can to make sure you stay strong."

They had never spoken after that, but the agreement was kept. Tryndamere chuckled softly. Between entertaining thoughts of forgiveness for the Sinister Blade and playing the espionage game with the Blade's Shadow, he was becoming a bit too friendly with the Noxians.

The bell tolls and he is summoned to the arena. As he runs to his position, he lets his thoughts fill with warmth once more.

His entire life he has known nothing but pain, loss, and rage. Blood and carnage were his constant companions. But now, slowly, he was beginning to learn that there was more.

More than just blood.


End file.
